


Run with me, baby!

by DoEScasTIElLove



Series: Babys and Angels and Baby-Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, On the Run, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoEScasTIElLove/pseuds/DoEScasTIElLove
Summary: After having fled the crumbling down bunker, the little Winchester Family, including Dean's and Cas daughter, two hunters and the angel, made their way through all the problems that come with being on the run and new parenthood. On their way, they met new dangers, old dangers and maybe some family members they wouldn't have counted in.If this wasn't enough, the older one of the Winchester brothers and his favorite angel had to face their newly admitted feelings, that were hidden for such a long time, that they have already been collecting dust.





	1. Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> At first just a little family tree I made^^


	2. Iowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having fled the scene in the bunker, Sam, Cas, Dean, and the little Skylar make their ways whole Winchester style: In the Impala and down the highway. With the night being over, new plans have to be made as well as supplies have to be organized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I’m sorry, I needed to change the last part of chapter 7 of the first work of this series because some details were missing. I hope you don’t mind, it’s about the angels being involved in the conception of Skylar and because an angel reveals to Dean, that they tricked all parties into “producing” her.
> 
> At the end of this chapter is a note my little cat wrote for you.^^

They had nothing, Dean realized, as he was riding in the backseat of his favorite car, heading north.

Well, all right, they had three duffel bags with clothing for three and weapons for twenty people with them, but for some reason, there was nothing to take care of a baby in his beloved Impala.

Yeah, that’s right, Dean thought proudly. Inside of his leather jacket, wrapped securely in a blanket, was his and Cas daughter sleeping silently. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago after her angel daddy had caressed her forehead with his thumb and told her stuff Dean had no idea of in Enochian, say angel language.

The older hunter had the suspicion, that Cas had only been speaking aloud because there were other people around since he had been able to communicate with their daughter when she had still been in the womb.

The warmth, close to her two dad’s and all the exciting events she had to have endured in her short life already seemed to have been enough to let her forget about hunger and being filthy and make her fall in a deep sleep.

After that, Cas had let his hand fall from her head and settled it on top of Dean’s, which had been laying quite conveniently next to him on the seat. The older hunter had had the urge to pull back, to store his feelings back into this little box they had been in for the last who-knows-how-many years.

In the end, he left his hand where it was, after a while even turned it around to intervene their fingers and looked over to the other with the hint of a smile on his face. Cas looked back with blazing bright blue eyes and Dean lost himself in them until his brother cleared his throat loudly.

Since then, Dean had been very aware of the touch of hands, the drying blood on his daughters and his angels face and the soaking wet clothes Cas had been wearing for all of their ride. The hunter didn’t know why he didn’t just dry clean them with his grace, but there was probably not much left of it after holding together tons of cement for such a long time.

Out of the window Dean had watched the sunrise for a while until they came across a sign, that said “Sioux city 30 miles”. They needed gas, they needed baby stuff and they needed food. There was no better place to buy stuff anonymously than good ol’ shitty Walmart.

“Sam, can you head to the next Walmart you see?” the older hunter whispered towards his brother to not wake the little baby girl up. Sam nodded and half an hour later Baby was standing in the parking lot of the South Sioux City Walmart, the occupants discussing who should go inside and who should stay in the car to be more mobile.

“Cas, you are dripping wet, you can’t go in with Sam without raising suspicions,” Dean hissed towards the angel next to him and the other two raised their eyebrows.

“I’m sorry to disagree with you, in this case, Dean, but I have seen a lot worse in this kind of store.” The way he said “store” indicated, that he had already spent too much time on earth with them and Dean almost chuckled.

“All right, but who should drive if there was immediate danger. I have a baby in my jacket,” Dean argued and suddenly noticed how much they sounded like an old married couple. How long have they been like this?

Sam looked back at them, seeming to try to suppress a roll of his eyes at their banter.

“Dean, in case of an emergency you can drive with one hand and we will be a lot faster if we are the two of us.” When he said it like this it actually sounded very reasonable. Dean just hadn’t been alone with his daughter yet and it seemed a little bit scary since Cas also had this unspoken connection with her.

“Let’s go,” the younger Winchester said and exited, shortly followed by the angel who looked back at Dean and Skylar one last time. The older hunter then moved to sit in the driver’s seat for the case of an emergency and shouted: “One million diapers” after the others.

“I’m getting too old for this stuff,” he then said to his daughter, who was still quietly sleeping close to his heart. If he had anything to say in this matter, he would probably never let go of her again.

“Hi, little girl,” Dean uttered under his breath and kissed the tiny half-human-half-angel on her head because nobody was watching. She smelled like dust and blood, but most prominently like baby and the hunter felt an overwhelming feeling of love and protect flood through him. I’m a dad now, he thought with a sense of wonder.

The others came back about twenty minutes later, which the older Winchester had spent on the edge of his seat. Everybody, who had been approaching Baby only in the slightest had been stared down until they fled.

Dean stepped out of the car and told the others what to do while they loaded about thirty bags and five packages of diapers into the vehicle. It was going to be a little bit cozy from now on but there was no need to stop for supplies for a while.

Skylar woke up when they stopped a few miles outside of Sioux City for Cas to change out of his dirty clothes. Sam had driven them away from the highway down a field street and they were standing in the middle of nowhere when the hunter's and the angel's daughter opened her eyes and let out a loud whine of discomfort.

“All right, all right,” Dean said when Cas was looking over to them from where he was stepping out of his dress pants. Very weird way of seeing your… love interest naked for the first time. Or, well, technically, if you counted the time the angel had been a little crazy and covered in bees...

Sam got out the cheap baby bathing tube and after setting it to the floor he put one liter of bottled water in it. Then he mentioned for his hypnotized brother to come over.

“So, she will not like this, but we need to get her a little bit cleaner. It’s almost fall, that means it’s not nice and warm,” indicating by his voice he was now talking to the half-a-day old person of them, “but we will be fast, all right?”

Dean nodded for his daughter and unwrapped her from her cocoon of warmth, at what she protested loudly.

“All right, all right,” the older hunter tried to reassure her, but it was a lost cause, what meant they had to be quick. Sam wetted a towel and Dean wrapped the squealing infant in it as if it was his everyday job. Maybe he was slowly getting a hang on anything.

As the older Winchester with the help of his brother tried to rub the blood and other dried fluids of her though, he didn’t seem able to work fast enough, due to the fact, that she was so tiny and fragile and he didn’t want to break her. They still managed to get most of the dirt off her and as soon as she was dry, Dean wrapped her in a diaper with the help of his brother like a pro.

She was still crying and the older hunter had such a big frown on his face, that it almost hurt, but after they got the tiny onesie, that said “don’t drink and drive” with a bottle of milk on the front and the warm brown overall on her small frame, she seemed to start quieting down.

Sam handed his brother some extra fluffy socks and a yellow-and-red-striped hat, which the other put on his daughter as gentle and fast as he could. The older Winchester lifted the little girl to his shoulder as they had learned in the video baby class, that seemed to have been ages ago and turned around to her other daddy.

Cas looked… different. He had put on some jeans and a t-shirt, that had once belonged to Dean and had been stuffed into one of the emergency duffel bags. Above that, he was wearing a dark blue jacket, they had probably purchased at Walmart and he was slipping on a pair of his new own hunter's boots right now.

Dean had the sudden urge to go over and hug the other but he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea and before he could think about it more, the baby in his arms started to wail again. Oh, right, she was probably hungry.

“I got a little bit of boiled water from the coffee machine at Walmart,” Sam uttered from behind Dean. He had already placed a baby bottle, a package of white powder and a few cups with lits on them on the roof of the Impala. “They should be cold enough by now.”

While Dean held the squealing infant, the younger Winchester instructed Cas how to mix a bottle of baby milk while he packed away the bath tube. There was a sudden pang of guilt shooting through the older hunter, because he was sure that his brother had always wanted children on his own and every time he came close to that dream, Dean interfered and broke everything apart.

As the angel was finished, the older hunter handed their daughter over to him and reminded him how to hold her when fed.

There was something weird happening between the two not-wholly-human beings when Cas started to talk soothingly in Enochian again. It seemed as if the little girl was talking back to the angel through her eyes as she stared at him fascinated.

A little pang of envy seared through the older Winchesters emotional channel, because he, as a human, that never learned to speak Enochian fluently, felt a little bit excluded from the conversation. But the hunter would never admit that.

Then Cas put the empty bottle down, said something again and Skylar turned her baby blue eyes to Dean.

And smiled. She smiled one of those big, gummy smiles where you could actually see that there were no teeth in her mouth yet. Whatever Cas had said, it had probably been something about the hunter, who felt very stupid right now at his jealousy.

“Hey, little girl,” Dean said and went over to stand very close to his angel and their daughter. “Do you want me to rock you a little bit to make the air come out of your belly?”

The very small baby smiled even more and held out her arms for the hunter to grab her. He took her and bounced a little on his feet while she had his head on his shoulder.

“She likes your voice,” Cas aid suddenly and Dean noticed how his brother had gotten out of scene and was studying a map in the car. He understood immediately why: he was still standing very close to the angel.

“Since she,” Cas started and seemed to be looking for the right expression, “exited the womb, I can understand what she wants to say a lot better. I told her about her wonderful family, how much she is loved, and she asked me kind of why she can’t communicate with you two the way she does with me. So, I told her, she can show it with her face and her earthly powers and she did.”

He wanted to kiss him. Dean Winchester wanted to kiss Castiel the angel so badly but there was Sam in the car next to them and they were standing in the middle of nowhere because they were on the run from the evil as usual.

Still, the hunter was no chicken, he told himself. It couldn’t be as hard as fighting monsters and preventing the apocalypse together for so many years.

Dean leaned forward and saw the angel’s bright blue eyes widening. A soft wind caught in their jackets and Cas only looked down at the older Winchesters mouth for one second, but it was enough of a reassurance.

Then, in the middle of a field, close to the borders of South Dakota, Minnesota and probably Iowa, in the light of a late September morning, their lips met silently.

Dean had closed his eyes in the last second and had therefore seen how the other had shut his sky-blue orbits and had leaned forward himself. The hunter could have sworn before, that Cas would keep his eyes open but he liked to be proved wrong.

The angel’s lips were chapped but soft and Dean would have receded after a chaste kiss if it hadn’t been for the other, who put a hand to his neck and drew him closer.

Dean breathed in deeply. This was it. This bit of body contact that had always been forbidden by his own mind was better than everything he could have ever imagined, like an explosion in his nervous system. It felt as if the air around Cas, that smelled like him was pure oxygen and Dean had lived on a 15% percent restriction all his life. They moved their lips very slowly against each other as if they were trying out uncharted waters.

Maybe Sam looked over at them and then turned away, a slightly disgusted but also smug smile on his face. Maybe all of heaven and hell and purgatory and whatever else there was, was after them, but right now Dean didn’t care at all.

“September. What date is it actually?” Dean asked shortly after he and Cas had parted and they had stared into each other’s eyes for some time. “I need to know our daughter’s birthday.” An involuntary chuckle escaped the hunter. He felt as if he was high.

“I never understood your human’s fascination with the date of birth and celebrating it every year,” the angel said in a very Cas like manner, crooking his head to the side. His pupils were dilated and there was a smile on his lips. Cute, Dean let himself think instead of suppressing it as usual.

The older hunter untangled himself from the angel and turned around towards his brother, who seemed to be very occupied with a map and their records of old hiding places.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean tried to stage whisper, looking down at his already sleeping daughter. “You know what date it is?”

“September 18th,” the younger Winchester answered after a look at the car’s dashboard. From the corner of his eye, Dean could watch realization draw over Cas face and then the brightest smile, the hunter had ever seen, settled there.

“Maybe, I’d like to celebrate this day every year,” the angel muttered so silently, that Dean almost didn’t hear him. “It’s a really beautiful day.”

With that Cas turned his face into the morning sun, probably enjoying its heat. It was a beautiful day, the older hunter had to admit, but it would be nothing without his family around him. Speaking of.

“Sammy,” Dean exclaimed and turned to face his brother again, who surprisingly had gotten out of the car again and was fixing a dark green baby car seat to the left side of the backseat. He looked up and over the car, still with the hint of an amused smile on his face.

“Do you remember which state Mom was in the last time she called?” Dean said and sensed the usual emotions wash over him, he felt when he was thinking about Mary. He had forgiven her, yes. But that didn’t mean she had gotten back to being that unreachable, idealistic image of a mother she had been before she came back.

“Michigan, I think,” Sam answered, putting his hand through his way-too-long hair. “But I remember her saying, that she was heading towards Ohio. Something about werewolves at Lake Erie.”

“All right, that settles it,” Dean said without even discussing with the others. He could see Sam’s smile widen and Cas also didn’t seem too unpleased. “We're going east.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeqzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz2222222222222222222221^3^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^2189h555555555555555g0p0


End file.
